1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to light emitting technology, and more particularly to light emitting diodes and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In varied applications of light emitting diodes (LED) for high-power lighting, sustained brightness and thermal dissipation are major priorities. When the light extraction of a light emitting diode is straightened, most of the light unavailable to be emitted outside the light emitting diode is converted to heat, which, if not dissipated efficaciously, can reduce lifetime and reliability of the light emitting diode.
To improve the thermal-dissipation efficiency, flip-chip bonding is widely applied in the light emitting diode package to replace the wire-bonding. In the content, the light emitting diode chip is reversed and electrodes thereon connect to a thermal-conductive substrate directly without any conductive wire. However, the light emitting diode chip is liable to crack by chip flip-chip bonding due to low stress-acceptability. Hence, what is needed is a light emitting diode and manufacturing method thereof which can overcome the described limitations.